Still a hunter
by Na-chan2
Summary: Et si Mary n'avait pas été celle présente dans la chambre de Sammy cette nuit fatidique du 2 novembre 1983? Jusqu'où Dean estil prêt à aller pour protéger son petit frère?
1. Etre un grand frère

_Titre :_ Still a hunter - Etre un grand frère

_Auteur :_ Na-chan

_Bêta-lectrice :_ Demented Skylark

_Genre :_ AU, angst

_Résumé :_ Et si Mary n'avait pas été celle présente dans la chambre de Sammy cette nuit fatidique du 2 novembre 1983? Jusqu'où Dean est-il prêt à aller pour protéger son petit frère?

_Fandom :_ Supernatural

_Disclaimer :_ L'histoire de _Supernatural_ appartient entièrement à Eric Kripke et à Warner Bros et CW.

Cette idée m'est venue en regardant l'épisode 2x20 « What is and what should never be », en voyant la personnalité de Dean et comment il était alors perçu par sa famille. De plus, The Brotherhood de Ridley C. James et de Tidia m'a inspiré (si vous n'avez pas lu et que vous comprenez l'anglais, allez-y ! lol)

_Spoiler :_ fin de la deuxième saison. Mais une personne n'ayant pas vu ces épisodes ne repèrera pas où se trouve le spoiler.

_**Still a hunter**_

_**Etre un grand frère**_

Dean promena son regard sur ses jouets, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand ours en peluche entre dans son champ de vision. Sa mère avait décidé que l'ourson était trop grand pour rester sur son lit et il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence lorsque son père en avait fait l'expérience et que la peluche avait pris _toute_ la place.

Le soir même, John était venu dans sa chambre et s'était installé à son chevet pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et l'assurer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avant qu'il ne s'endorme, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire – pour repousser les cauchemars, sa maman lui avait dit.

_- Il y a un monstre sous mon lit._

_Il remonta les couvertures jusque son nez, seuls ses yeux – rivés à ceux de son père – encore visibles. Il y avait des bruits bizarres lorsque la lumière était éteinte et c'était toujours sous le lit des petits garçons que les monstres se cachaient dans les films._

_- J'ai vérifié tout à l'heure Dean, je te promets qu'il n'y a rien. Les monstres n'existent qu'à la télé bonhomme._

_Il voulait y croire, parce que son père savait tout et avait toujours la réponse à ses questions, mais sa maman lui avait un jour expliqué que les adultes ne pensaient pas toujours comme les enfants, et que parfois il était dur pour eux de les comprendre. Peut-être que les monstres étaient une chose que seuls les enfants pouvaient voir ? Comme ce film où, lorsque les hommes grandissaient, ils perdaient la faculté de voir les fées._

_- Et puis, l'ours veillera sur toi. Maman l'a acheté spécialement pour repousser les mauvais rêves._

_Et son papa l'avait embrassé sur le front avant de le laisser seul dans sa chambre. Mais le nounours montait la garde maintenant._

La pièce n'était pas tout à fait dans l'obscurité, sa maman laissait toujours une lampe de chevet allumée, aussi parvenait-il à distinguer la forme rassurante de l'ourson.

Il le fixa du regard longuement.

_Tu es un grand frère maintenant._

Il se souvenait du ton fatigué de sa maman et de son sourire lumineux lorsqu'elle lui avait montré pour la première fois Sammy, si petit dans ses bras et pourtant, on ne pouvait voir que lui dans son pyjama vert un peu trop grand. Son papa avait posé une main sur son épaule et il savait qu'il était fier et heureux. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour accepter ce tout petit être dans sa famille.

C'était _son_ petit frère.

Maintenant, il était un grand frère. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait veiller sur Sammy, parce que c'était ce que les grands frères faisaient. Même Mme Sally, sa maîtresse, l'avait dit. Alors, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents avaient refusé de mettre l'ours en peluche dans la chambre de Sam. Lui était grand, il pourrait se défendre ou même crier si un monstre l'attaquait, mais son frère était trop petit, trop faible pour y parvenir. Il avait vérifié avant d'aller se coucher, comme il le faisait presque tous les soirs, et il n'y avait pas de peluches protectrices pour veiller sur le bébé.

Si les parents savaient protéger si bien leurs enfants, alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde disait que c'était au grand frère de protéger son petit frère ? Peut-être que lorsque deux personnes avaient plus d'un enfant, elles ne parvenaient pas à les protéger tous aussi bien ?

Ce qui voulait dire que c'était à lui de protéger Sammy.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois mais refusa de s'endormir de nouveau. Au plus il y réfléchissait, au plus il se rendait compte que son petit frère était peut-être en danger. Peut-être même plus que peut-être.

Il ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrit. Regarda l'ours en peluche. Referma les yeux.

Et il repoussa les couvertures loin de lui avant de bondir hors de son lit. Si Sammy n'avait pas de nounours pour le protéger, lui le ferait. Il ne serait peut-être pas aussi efficace, mais il ferait tout, absolument tout, pour son petit frère.

Il ouvrit tout doucement sa porte et traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Les murs étaient un peu illuminés, ce qui voulait dire que son père était certainement en train de regarder la télévision. Et Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécie de le voir en dehors de son lit après l'heure du coucher.

La porte de la chambre de Sam était entrouverte, ce qui lui permit de se faufiler à l'intérieur sans peur de se faire entendre. Il devait simplement faire en sorte de rester silencieux.

La pièce était plus sombre que la sienne et il dut rester immobile quelques minutes avant de parvenir à discerner les contours des meubles. Il resta ensuite plusieurs instants pensif : les barreaux du lit de son petit frère étaient hauts et il n'était pas capable de les escalader seul et sans bruits. Enfin, il décida d'utiliser la chaise et la bougea lentement, effrayé de réveiller ses parents. Qui le renverraient dans sa chambre. Et Sam se retrouverait sans protection.

Il rapprocha le dossier des barreaux autant qu'il le pouvait puis se hissa difficilement jusqu'à pouvoir s'allonger sur le matelas. Ce qu'un grand frère ne devait pas faire !!

Enfin, il s'allongea sur le côté, le dos tourné à la porte et le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Personne ne blesserait son petit frère quand lui montait la garde.

Il sentit dix petits doigts s'accrocher à la veste de son pyjama et il laissa enfin le sommeil l'emporter de nouveau.

oOo

Dean se réveilla avec une sensation désagréable sur la joue, un peu comme si elle était humide. S'ils avaient possédé un chien, il aurait cru que celui-ci avait décidé de le léchouiller pour qu'il vienne s'amuser avec lui.

Il râla un peu, toujours à moitié endormi, et leva paresseusement une main pour s'essuyer. Le liquide était poisseux et un peu collant sous ses doigts, mais chaud. Une odeur âcre envahit ses narines quelques secondes plus tard, achevant de le réveiller.

Il fut pendant quelques instants déstabilisé car il ne reconnaissant pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps : _la chambre de Sammy_. Il la connaissait presque aussi bien que la sienne. Et son petit frère, encore tout contre lui, était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se rappeler qu'il était_ chez lui_.

Un petit rire retentit derrière lui et ce son lui glaça le sang. Parce que son père, lorsqu'il riait, le faisait à pleine gorge, c'était un son chaud et un peu épicé. Sa mère, quant à elle, avait un rire plus discret, plus cristallin aussi et qui résonnait agréablement dans son cœur, le faisant presque automatiquement sourire.

Ce son ne correspondait à aucun des deux.

Il se retourna, lentement, parce qu'il était incapable de bouger plus vite. En même temps, cette lenteur exacerbée semblait l'inciter à stopper tout mouvement, à tourner le dos à ce _rire_, à faire comme s'il n'existait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Mais _un grand frère doit protéger son petit frère_.

Les yeux grands ouverts, osant à peine battre des paupières, Dean vit enfin – trop _tôt_, il ne voulait _pas_ – la personne qui se tenait devant le berceau de Sammy.

Il ne distinguait pas grand chose de cette silhouette: une longue cape noire et l'absence de lumières dans la pièce masquaient ses traits. Mais cela ne faisait que faire ressortir encore plus ses yeux. Jaunes. Les deux globes oculaires étaient fixés sur lui, et il pouvait jurer que l'homme – le... _montre_? – ne clignait _jamais_ des paupières.

Puis les coins de la bouche de l'inconnu se soulevèrent. Dean savait qu'une telle expression signifiait habituellement un sourire, mais cela ne pouvait pas en être un. Parce que, normalement, quand une personne lui souriait, il avait envie de lui offrir un sourire en réponse – _toujours_. Ici, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'enfuir en courant/ disparaître/ que ses parents arrivent/ que cette _personne_ n'existe plus/ que tout ceci soit un cauchemar.

Pas un sourire.

- _Dean_.

La voix n'avait pas quelque chose de particulier mais le _ton_, la façon dont cet homme retenait la syllabe de son nom – cela le terrifiait.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, et _cria_. Ou tout du moins, il voulut crier. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, même alors qu'il poussait ses cordes vocales encore et encore – rien.

Son corps se tendit de lui-même, et cela le fit paniquer encore plus – chose qu'il pensait impossible. Il ne contrôlait plus rien – il n'avait aucun impact sur cet inconnu, la terreur qui l'avait envahi le laissait pantelant et tremblant et maintenant, _maintenant_, son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Il se rendit compte que tout ceci n'était pas dû à la terreur, que ce n'était même pas de son propre fait, lorsque son corps fut _soulevé dans les airs_, que plus aucun de ses membres ne fut en contact avec le berceau.

Il essaya de crier encore plus fort, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que ses cordes vocales allaient se rompre, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il devait prévenir ses parents et que, pour ça, il devait hurler.

- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai de crier. Sinon, tes parents risquent de t'entendre, et alors je serai obligé de les tuer. C'est ce que tu veux, _Dean_?

Il tenta de démentir en secouant la tête de droite à gauche – ou c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait pu bouger. Il ne savait pas – il ne savait _plus_ – s'il mettrait ses parents en danger ou non. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix – que même s'il _voulait_ crier, il ne le _pouvait_ pas.

- Tu continues à vouloir crier, _Dean_? Tes parents signifient-ils si peu pour toi?

Il serra les poings – autant qu'il le pouvait – et se força à détendre ses cordes vocales. Ce ne fut pas très concluant.

L'homme sourit – et une vague de panique plus forte que les autres le balaya, réduisant à néant tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour tenter de contrôler sa gorge.

Puis il sentit une douleur atroce éclater au niveau de son ventre. Une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant, rien à voir avec la fois où il s'était écorché le genou ou celle où il s'était coupé la main avec le couteau de son papa ou encore celle où il était tombé d'un des jeux des grands au parc.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et se mirent à lui piquer, sa bouche lui sembla asséchée, ses mains étaient moites, son haut de pyjama devenait poisseux contre sa peau – et tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était cette douleur perçante, abominable à l'abdomen.

Il voulait crier, hurler, parce qu'il _souffrait_ et que cette raison était plus que suffisante, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas.

Et la voix du Monstre, persistante "Je reviendrai pour Sammy, _Dean_, et alors je le ferai souffrir".

Ce fut ses seuls compagnons lorsqu'il sombra dans l'inconscience, son corps incapable d'en supporter autant.

oOo

John se réveilla brusquement. Un acteur se mit à rire à la télé alors que l'écran projetait des lumières dans toute la pièce. Les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans la nuque et dans le dos lui signalèrent immédiatement qu'il avait dû s'endormir sur le canapé alors qu'il regardait le sport. Il avait eu une journée fatigante au garage et Ted, un de leurs voisins, avait insisté pour qu'il vienne courir avec lui. Il était rentré plus tard que d'habitude, les jambes en coton après autant d'exercices. En somme, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il se soit ainsi assoupi.

Il soupira et se hissa en dehors du fauteuil, faisant abstraction de ses muscles mis à mal et qui étaient bien décidés à protester contre un tel traitement. Un lit bien chaud et surtout sa femme l'attendaient en haut des escaliers, et c'était plus que suffisant pour le persuader de se rendre à l'étage.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait que deux marches à monter, il se rendit compte de ce qui l'avait probablement réveillé: Sammy était en train de pleurer. Il ne criait pas à pleins poumons, comme il savait si bien le faire, mais il sanglotait d'une telle manière que le son lui parvenait comme étouffé.

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà entendu de tels gémissements sortir de la gorge de son cadet, et cela l'inquiéta. Ca, et le fait que lorsque Dean n'était encore qu'un bébé, il se réveillait souvent avant même qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Il s'était définitivement habitué à la vie civile.

Il alluma la lumière du couloir pour voir où il allait et poussa la porte de la chambre de Sam, qui était restée entrouverte. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que ses _deux_ enfants se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il secoua doucement la tête et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi proche de son propre frère et c'était peut-être pour cela que la scène en face de lui lui semblait si touchante. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les retrouvait ainsi. Il se demanda brièvement comment ce serait plus tard, lorsque son cadet serait en âge de marcher et de se faufiler dans la chambre de son grand frère.

Il entra finalement dans la pièce, pour rendormir Sammy avant qu'il ne réveille Dean, lorsque l'_odeur_ agressa ses narines. Celle du sang. Il avait été dans l'armée suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître à jamais cette flagrance particulière, et il avait assisté à suffisamment de batailles pour que son estomac se serre de lui-même en réponse à ce stimulus olfactif.

Sa main trembla lorsqu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur et il ne prit conscience qu'il avait avancé à l'intérieur de la pièce que lorsque les barreaux du lit de son cadet furent à une distance telle qu'il pouvait les toucher du bout des doigts s'il étendait le bras.

- Mary.

Il ne s'entendit pas parler et douta même un moment de sa propre voix : est-ce qu'il avait pensé le prénom de sa femme ou l'avait-il réellement appelée ? Il réitéra – une, deux, trois fois – jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir.

Ses mains fonctionnaient en auto-pilote durant tout ce temps et appuyaient sur la plaie pour limiter le flot de sang. Elles avaient vu suffisamment de blessures pour savoir quoi faire, et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ceci, même pas voir ses compagnons d'armes mourir sous ses yeux.

Ses phalanges étaient maintenant rouges.

Sammy s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer, alors même qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer, et ses petits doigts agrippèrent le haut du pyjama de son frère, là où le tissu était le moins poisseux. Et, pour John, tout sembla soudainement plus réel.

_Dean_.

- Nom de Dieu, Mary, une ambulance, vite !!

Sa voix était assez forte pour réveiller leurs voisins et Sam se remit à pleurer en réponse. Il baissa aussitôt de ton.

- Shhh, tout va bien Sammy, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je suis là maintenant, Dean.

oOo

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Même en murmurant comme elle était en train de le faire, Mary parvenait à prendre un ton menaçant. Sa femme était effrayante, peut-être même plus que ses supérieurs lorsqu'il était encore dans les Marines.

Il frotta le dos de sa main contre son menton. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne s'était pas rasé et le mouvement irrita sa peau, en même temps qu'il calma ses nerfs.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, Mary, je les ai trouvés comme ça tous les deux.

Il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps et ses poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes. Ses phalanges devinrent totalement blanches avant qu'il ne se calme un peu.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer.

Sa femme posa une main sur son épaule, son autre bras enroulé autour de leur cadet qui dormait dans son giron. Sans un mot, John les attira tous les deux contre son torse.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre le médecin.

oOo

- Hey.

John passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils. Ils commençaient à devenir un peu trop longs.

Dean ferma les paupières, qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir, et pencha la tête sur le côté pour accentuer la caresse. Il rouvrit les yeux une longue minute plus tard, et il paraissait cohérent cette fois.

- Comment tu te sens bonhomme ?

Son aîné ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et, au même moment, ses yeux s'arrondirent et son expression se figea sur le coup de la terreur.

- Shhh, tu es en sécurité maintenant, tout va bien.

Mais Dean secoua plus fermement la tête en réponse.

- Papa, _Sam_.

Sa voix était semblable à celle d'un octogénaire qui avait commencé à fumer lors de ses dix printemps. Le docteur Leil leur avait dit que ses cordes vocales avaient été mises à mal, et qu'il faudrait attendre plusieurs jours avant qu'il puisse parler sans que cela ne le blesse.

- Sam va bien également, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non, papa.

Dean s'arrêta et avala visiblement sa salive. Il commençait à s'agiter et ses traits se creusèrent un peu plus sous la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait – sans parler de son ventre.

- Le Monstre. Il avait des yeux jaunes. Il est venu pour Sammy. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait pour lui. _Papa_.

- Dean, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant. Les monstres n'existent pas, ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal.

Son fils ne fit que s'agiter un peu plus, secouant la tête comme pour nier ses paroles. John attrapa en réponse sa main et la couvrit des siennes. Cela fit son effet, et le calma suffisamment pour lui permettre de replonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

L'ancien Marine ne voulait rien de plus que sa femme à ses côtés en ce moment. Il voulait que les services sociaux les laissent tranquilles. _Comment_ pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'imaginer _qu'ils étaient responsables_ des blessures de Dean ?

oOo

Dean se faufila dans le lit de son petit frère et soupira de soulagement. Il se souvenait encore des premières semaines suivant son hospitalisation, où il avait été incapable de franchir les barreaux du berceau. Il avait cru devenir fou et n'avait jamais aussi mal dormi de toute sa vie. Lorsque, un matin, ses parents l'avaient retrouvé dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, ils lui avaient crié dessus pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Il se souvenait encore de s'être réveillé à cause du cri d'effroi que sa mère avait poussé en le voyant dans la même position que celle de la nuit de l' « accident ». Le lendemain, et pendant une semaine, il avait eu droit au même traitement. Mais maintenant, plus d'un mois plus tard, ses parents paraissaient résignés.

Il parvenait presque à dormir toute la nuit, et commençait à se sentir autrement que fatigué – ce qui lui semblait ne pas être arrivé depuis _des siècles_. Et cela lui laissait d'autant plus de temps pour ressasser son incapacité à protéger son petit frère…

Les doigts de Sammy se refermèrent sur le haut de son pyjama, l'agrippant avec une force insoupçonnée – son petit frère était un futur sportif, sûr – comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Il put enfin fermer les paupières et se laisser aller au sommeil sans craindre la venue de cauchemars.

oOo

Mary ne prenait même plus la peine de rentrer dans la chambre de son aîné lorsqu'elle allait réveiller ses enfants. Les draps étaient souvent à peine chiffonnés, signe révélateur que personne n'avait dormi dedans.

Elle s'inquiétait, parce que le lit de Sammy n'était pas fait pour un enfant de quatre ans et que Dean n'était pas encore revenu au top de sa forme. Elle s'inquiétait, parce que son fils avait été blessé et que nul ne semblait savoir par _qui_ et encore moins _pourquoi_. Elle s'inquiétait, parce que les services sociaux les soupçonnaient d'être à l'origine de la blessure. Elle s'inquiétait, parce que son fils n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis cette nuit du 2 novembre. Elle s'inquiétait, parce qu'il ne souriait plus non plus.

Et pourtant, ils avaient décidé de laisser Dean dormir dans le lit de son frère, parce qu'il semblait que ce soit le seul endroit où il ne faisait pas de cauchemars, le seul endroit où il parvenait à dormir sans s'éveiller en criant. Le seul endroit, ironiquement, où il n'était pas hanté par ses souvenirs.

John était souvent agité. C'était un homme d'actions, et ne pas savoir comment protéger sa famille le minait de l'intérieur. Il était rare que, lorsqu'elle se réveillait pendant la nuit, il soit endormi. Ils ne se disputaient pas, mais semblaient à peine pouvoir se parler, ce qui lui semblait encore pire.

Et le pire était sans aucun doute qu'elle ne savait _pas quoi faire_.

oOo

Mary rajouta encore un peu de farine pour éviter que la patte ne colle de trop à ses doigts et continua à la pétrir. Elle avait décidé de faire des macarons cet après-midi, et cela lui permettait de surveiller ses deux terreurs qui s'amusaient sur la couverture qu'elle avait disposée dans un des coins de la pièce. Une cuillère en bois, deux casseroles et une aiguille à tricot surmontée d'un bouchon de liège et son cadet riait aux éclats. Si la voix de Dean se mêlait à celle de Sam, elle ne pourrait être plus heureuse.

Une fois satisfaite par l'aspect de sa mixture, elle délaissa la patte le temps d'aller chercher son rouleau à pâtisseries qui, bien sûr, ne se trouvait pas à sa place. Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler quand elle l'avait vu la dernière fois… entre les mains de Sammy ! Aucun doute que l'ustensile se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre de ce petit brigand ! Elle lança un coup d'œil à ses fils – occupés avec les petites voitures en bois de Dean – avant d'aller le récupérer.

Elle l'avait rapidement retrouvé, trônant au milieu des peluches et autres jouets, encore à l'endroit où, vraisemblablement, Dean l'avait laissé. Son aîné quittait rarement Sammy et, quand tel était le cas, il était mal dans sa peau, n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, et faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui disait. Au contraire, lorsqu'il était avec son petit frère, il était calme, et semblait répondre au moindre de ses besoins – il pouvait _changer la couche_ de Sam, et elle et son mari avaient de moins en moins d'occasions de nourrir leur petit dernier tant Dean le couvait.

Elle était au bas de l'escalier, et à quelques pas de la porte de la cuisine, lorsqu'elle faillit lâcher son rouleau à pâtisseries. Dean _riait_. Il riait comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis _des mois_ !

Un sourire apparut sur son visage, presque automatiquement. Elle était à deux doigts de téléphoner à John pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Elle était même à deux doigts d'aller chercher son dictaphone pour l'enregistrer !!!

Elle poussa silencieusement la porte et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps pour elle d'assimiler la scène prenant place sous ses yeux.

Un des deux avait dû attraper le paquet de farine et l'avait fait tomber, la poudre s'était mise à voler _partout_ et ses garçons commençaient déjà à devenir blancs. Sammy avait les bras en l'air et arborait un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage tout en babillant joyeusement tandis que Dean riait.

Et, alors que sa cuisine méritait plus le nom de champ de bataille, elle se mit à rire à son tour.

oOo

Missouri faisait ses courses, comme elle en avait l'habitude le mardi après-midi. Les magasins étaient souvent peu remplis et, cela étant une activité qu'elle appréciait peu, la corvée était plus rapidement expédiée.

Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas être la seule à avoir aujourd'hui eu cette idée. A l'entente de son nom, crié depuis l'autre bout du rayon, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de se retourner.

- Jeannine.

Un sourire étira automatiquement ses lèvres alors qu'elle allait à l'encontre de la quinquagénaire. Elle sentait qu'elle allait en avoir pour _des heures_.

- Et tu as entendu parler du petit Winchester ? Le plus âgé des deux.

Après les aventures du poissonnier, de son voisin de droite, de sa voisine de gauche, de la fille du pharmacien et du petit dernier des Lesage, Jeannine semblait ne toujours pas être à court de potins. Et pourtant, à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé ? Deux, trois semaines au grand maximum.

- Il ne s'est pas retrouvé à l'hôpital il y a cinq, six mois ? Et ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé le coupable.

Les nouvelles avaient voyagé vite, et toute la ville s'inquiétait qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire dans la chambre même de l'enfant. Les mauvaises langues racontaient que les parents n'avaient jamais été nets, pendant que la grande majorité de la population tremblait encore d'effroi – et s'enfermait à double tour la nuit.

- Celui-là même !

Jeannine avait un sourire plus grand que son visage, tant elle semblait ravie d'avoir capturé toute son attention.

- La police a innocenté les parents, tu te rends compte ?

Missouri avait-elle précisé que Jeannine faisait partie de ces mauvaises langues susnommées ? Mais, autant le reconnaître, elle était une source inépuisable de nouvelles !

- Et ils ont décidé d'emmener le gamin voir un psy. Il n'a toujours pas dit un mot depuis l'accident.

La médium, lorsqu'elle avait eu vent de cette histoire, l'avait presque immédiatement mise de côté. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle écoutait Jeannine en parler d'une manière si détachée, elle sentit un pressentiment bien familier lui retourner l'estomac. Elle eut un moment de vertige, tant la sensation était forte, et se raccrocha au chariot de sa compagne.

Peut-être irait-elle rendre une visite à cette famille finalement. Et peut-être même demanderait-elle à Jim de l'accompagner.

oOo

Jim appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle lui avait passé un coup de téléphone, lui faisant part de ses soupçons, et le pasteur était déjà là, prêt à l'aider sans plus de renseignements.

Ce fut Mary qui vint leur ouvrir la porte. Ses cheveux avaient été lâchement ramenés en arrière et elle portait des vêtements confortables. Missouri sut aussitôt que la petite famille se préparait à partir pique-niquer.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire en la reconnaissant et salua poliment Jim d'un signe de tête.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

Sa voix était relativement accueillante, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui les rassura.

- J'ai entendu dire que Dean n'allait pas fort bien.

Le sourire resta en place – mais ce fut la seule chose. L'ambiance se refroidit presque immédiatement et le visage de Mary se ferma.

- Mon fils va bien, c'est gentil à vous de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Le pasteur Jim, ici présent, a l'habitude d'aider les enfants ayant vécu un gros traumatisme. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, ce serait une bonne idée de vous le présenter.

L'expression de la jeune femme blonde ne changea pas d'un iota – la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

…

Dean se trouvait dans le jardin avec Sammy, profitant du soleil de mai. Il faisait chaud et, même s'ils ne portaient que t-shirts et shorts, les vêtements collaient à leur peau.

Son petit frère avait découvert comment se tenir debout sur ses pieds et il tendait maintenant les bras à toutes les personnes passant devant lui dans l'espoir de voir le monde d'un peu plus haut. Il ne savait pas encore que, pour avancer, il fallait bouger ses pieds, aussi remuait-il dans tous les sens pour tenter de faire quelques pas – sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

Il n'imaginait pas ce que cela allait être quand son petit frère se mettrait à gambader partout !

- Bonjour Dean.

Il avait vu une ombre recouvrir la sienne avant d'entendre son nom, et pourtant il sursauta. C'était quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement dans sa poitrine et ses mains devinrent moites. _Que faisait un étranger chez lui ?_

Il ferma brièvement les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration. Ce n'était pas en paniquant qu'il allait protéger Sammy ! Il se retourna alors, faisant bien attention à garder son petit frère derrière lui, espérant peut-être le cacher ainsi aux yeux de tous.

…

Jim était resté sur le pas de la porte-fenêtre menant sur le jardin, observant les deux enfants, alors que Missouri s'occupait de persuader Mary qu'il valait mieux qu'ils parlent seuls avec Dean. A les voir ainsi, ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de leur aide.

Enfin, la médium le rejoignit et ils s'avancèrent ensemble vers les garçons.

- Bonjour Dean.

Lorsqu'elle était auprès d'enfants, Missouri parvenait à entendre leurs pensées comme s'ils les formulaient à haute voix. Ils n'étaient pas assez matures pour organiser leur esprit, pour réfléchir sur plusieurs niveaux à la fois. Elle adorait se trouver auprès de petits, mais en ressortait toujours avec l'impression de cacophonie. Et là, c'était à peine le cas : les pensées de l'aîné étaient troublées et elle ne parvenait à les entendre que par à-coups.

Au contraire, dès que Dean eut pris conscience de leur présence, elle se sentit envahie, engloutie même, par une vague de terreur. Celle-ci ne dura que quelques secondes et pourtant, elle en sortit sonnée et totalement déstabilisée.

L'expression du grand frère était devenue vaguement menaçante. Et le fait qu'il se plaçait devant Sammy n'échappa à aucun des deux.

Jim s'agenouilla pour faire face à l'enfant, espérant ainsi lui paraître moins dangereux, et Missouri recula d'un pas, offrant une certaine illusion d'intimité.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu un accident il y a quelques mois, Dean.

La voix du pasteur était douce et ferme, comme lorsqu'il faisait ses sermons pendant la messe. C'était le genre de ton qui donnait envie de faire confiance à la personne qui l'utilisait. La médium n'eut aucun mal à réaliser que cela n'avait pourtant aucun effet sur l'enfant.

Et fut juste après assaillie par la vision d'un homme dont les traits étaient à peine discernables à l'exception de ses yeux, jaunes. Un rictus déformait son visage et elle entendait sa voix résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête sans pour autant comprendre les paroles. Une nouvelle vague de terreur l'envahit et elle ne sut, cette fois, si elle provenait de Dean ou d'elle-même.

Sa respiration était devenue haletante, réalisa-t-elle avec un temps de retard. _Oh God_, ce n'était pas surprenant que cet enfant ait perdu la parole !

Elle vint s'accroupir à côté de Jim, toute son attention focalisée sur l'enfant dans l'espoir d'en percevoir un peu plus – bien qu'effrayée par cette même perspective.

- Parle-moi du Monstre Dean.

_Les montres n'existent pas._

Elle ne savait pas qui avait prononcé ces paroles au jeune garçon, mais il lui était évident qu'il avait perdu toute confiance dans les autres, dans leur faculté à le croire, à leur suite. Et si personne n'y croyait, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il l'en protéger ?

- Nous savons qu'il existe Dean, murmura le pasteur, et nous sommes là pour t'aider.

L'enfant ne réagit pas à ces paroles, ce qui était positif, parce qu'il ne les rejetait pas, et ce qui était négatif, parce qu'il ne les croyait pas.

- Il y a des gens qui sont là pour protéger les personnes qui, comme toi, ont rencontré des choses dont peu de personnes croient à l'existence. Si tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, on pourrait retrouver le monstre qui t'a attaqué, et le détruire. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

_Je reviendrai pour Sammy, _Dean_, et alors je le ferai souffrir._

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette phrase qui résonnait encore et encore dans l'esprit du petit Winchester, Missouri se rendit compte qu'ils venaient probablement de faire une belle erreur. Elle assista, impuissante, au cheminement de pensée du gamin…

- Mais pour ça, il faut que tu nous parles.

Et elle sut qu'il était maintenant trop tard.

- Si je…

Dean s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Sa voix était déformée et il devait arracher les mots un par un de sa bouche.

- Entraînez-moi… et je repar…lerai.

Trop tard.

Et, le lendemain, Dean parla pour la première fois en six mois à ses parents. Il leur demanda de l'inscrire à des cours de défense.

Fin

Complété en août 2007


	2. Rencontre avec Zaccheus

_Titre :_ Still a hunter – Rencontre avec Zaccheus

_Auteur :_ Na-chan

_Genre :_ AU, angst

_Résumé :_ La première fois que Dean rencontra Zaccheus, celui qui allait tout lui apprendre sur le "métier".

_Fandom :_ Supernatural

_Disclaimer :_ L'histoire de _Supernatural_ appartient entièrement à Eric Kripke et à Warner Bros et CW. De plus, The Brotherhood de Ridley C. James et de Tidia m'a inspiré cette fic.

_**Still a hunter**_

_**Rencontre avec Zaccheus**_

Missouri aurait su dire à quel moment Dean allait frapper à sa porte et ce, sans même avoir besoin de recourir à ses pouvoirs télépathiques. Depuis ce fameux après-midi de mai, le garçon de maintenant huit ans n'avait été en retard qu'une fois, le jour où Sammy s'était cassé le bras à l'école.

Elle se souvenait encore des toutes premières fois où il était venu la voir. Sa mère l'avait déposé à 17 heures, comme elle l'avait proposé, et il était rentré dans sa maison avec circonspection mais les yeux brillant d'espoir. Elle lui avait alors conté les pires horreurs possibles, des choses que même un adulte ne devrait pas savoir – des histoires sordides de possession, des rites occultes sanglants, des démons qui parvenaient à tordre les pensées d'une personne au point de la rendre folle. Il était reparti de chez elle, une heure plus tard, vert, penaud et au bord des larmes. Elle avait espéré ne plus jamais le revoir après ça, mais le lendemain, à la même heure, il avait été de retour. Ils avaient répété la même scène pendant presque trois semaines, mais en vain. Alors, elle avait dû se résoudre à commencer à le former.

Jim, elle et Dean s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas commencer son entraînement au combat avant ses douze ans, mais il avait insisté qu'il pouvait dès maintenant commencer à apprendre tout le reste. Et après tout ce par quoi elle l'avait fait passer ces premières semaines, elle ne pouvait plus invoquer l'argument de son âge pour freiner sa soif de savoir… A huit ans, ce petit n'était pas loin d'être une encyclopédie sur pieds de tout ce qui touchait au surnaturel.

Missouri commençait également à lui enseigner un peu de tactique et, bien que cela ne soit pas du tout de son rayon, elle essayait de lui inculquer quelques bases. Parce que, la première fois qu'il chasserait, elle ne pourrait que croiser les doigts et espérer qu'il s'en sorte vivant. C'était un vrai challenge, lui montrer, jour après jour, qu'il n'était pas encore _prêt_, et ce pour une raison autre que celle de son âge.

Et, avec tout cela, ils ne pouvaient que réaliser à quel point ils lui volaient son enfance. Bien sûr, ils tentaient régulièrement de faire ralentir Dean : elle pourrait ne le voir que deux ou trois fois par semaine, le pasteur Jim pourrait arrêter de lui envoyer ces coupures d'articles, mais alors, il tentait d'apprendre ce qu'ils lui enseignaient par lui-même. Missouri le retrouvait à la bibliothèque, et ce n'était pas une heure qu'il y passait alors. Quant à Jim, il recevait à son tour des collections d'articles avec toutes les hypothèses que Dean avait appris à en tirer. Ce n'était pas parfait, et il ne tapait pas toujours juste mais il avait réussi à comprendre la technique avec laquelle il devait procéder à une vitesse inimaginable.

Tant qu'il s'agissait de s'entraîner pour défendre son petit frère, il semblait n'avoir aucune limite !

Du coup, Jim et elle continuaient à le former, à lui voler son enfance parce qu'au moins, lorsqu'ils agissaient ainsi, ils parvenaient à plus ou moins contrôler le nombre d'heures qu'il passait à travailler.

Quatre coups résonnèrent à sa porte, qui fut ouverte juste après. Dean avait pris l'habitude de frapper quatre fois, parce que la plupart des gens ne tapait que deux ou trois fois.

Elle sourit alors que ce fait particulier lui venait à l'esprit. Peut-être était-il finalement parvenu à garder un peu de candeur…

- Bonjour.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa était radieux. On ne pouvait pas dire que Dean était un enfant triste, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire à tout bout de champ – à moins que son petit frère ne soit dans les parages. Il était, d'une certaine manière, très introverti. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à peu de gens et elle ne parvenait même pas à discerner si ses parents faisaient partie de ces personnes. La réponse était certainement oui et non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Puis :

- Attends, ne réponds pas. Sam vient d'enlever son plâtre ?

Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit un peu plus puis le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très poli de lire dans les pensées des gens sans leur autorisation.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se mettre à rire – c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce coup-là !

- De un, je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour savoir ce que tu penses gamin, de deux, les personnes savent que je suis télépathe, s'ils viennent ici, ils doivent s'attendre à ce que je lise leurs pensées. C'est donc une autorisation implicite.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de se mettre à rire alors qu'il levait les mains, signifiant ainsi qu'il s'avouait vaincu.

- Allez, viens, je suis en train de préparer des cookies.

- Des… cookies ?

- Si tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose aujourd'hui, tu n'as qu'à me suivre dans la cuisine, lança-t-elle en se tournant pour rejoindre ses fourneaux.

oOo

- Dean, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te laisser approcher de ma cuisine !

Missouri jaugea d'un œil déploré les dégâts subis par la pièce. Une véritable tornade y était passée.

Elle avait commencé par lui poser des questions basiques, auxquelles il avait répondu d'une voix si ennuyée qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas se moquer d'elle. Elle l'avait alors fait dessiner toute une myriade de symboles de protection et l'enfant n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'utiliser ses différents ingrédients pour ce faire.

- C'est toi qui m'y as invité, répliqua-t-il avec aplomb tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Comme quoi, même les plus grands d'entre nous font des erreurs.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec exagération et cette expression ne manquait jamais de la faire sourire. Et, de même qu'auparavant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son don pour deviner la remarque qui était sur le bout de sa langue – huit ans et déjà une langue de vipère, elle n'imaginait même pas ce que ce serait plus tard.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se moquer d'elle – sale gosse ! – trois coups retentirent dans la maison – quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte.

Missouri se tourna vers Dean et lui fit les gros yeux, lui intimant de rester sage – pour ce que cela valait – et lui indiqua qu'ils régleraient cette affaire tous les deux un peu plus tard avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée.

…

Dean avait observé la cuisine pendant plusieurs minutes puis, voyant que Missouri ne revenait toujours pas, se décida à commencer à nettoyer le désordre qu'il y avait mis – ce n'était pas comme si elle ne lui ordonnerait pas de le faire plus tard, alors autant s'y mettre dès maintenant. De plus, avec toutes les bêtises que faisait Sammy, il n'était pas un novice pour tout ce qui concernait le nettoyage – pas qu'il allait s'en vanter non plus. Il suffisait que son petit frère vienne le voir avec ses grands yeux implorants et il irait aussitôt nettoyer sa dernière bêtise – et à ce niveau, c'était un vrai petit diable !

En entendant deux personnes se diriger vers la cuisine, il alla remettre l'éponge dans l'évier en vitesse puis s'assit à la table pour faire semblant de rien – nettoyer, oui, l'avouer, jamais !

Ce fut, sans surprises, Missouri qui revint mais elle était accompagnée d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était grand, peut-être même plus que son père, et il avait la même peau marron que son hôte. Ses yeux noirs brillaient au-dessus de ses pommettes hautes, ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés et il avait l'air lessivé cependant il se dégageait de lui une impression de force, certainement due à sa carrure.

- Zacch, je te présente Dean. Dean, voici Zaccheus Farard.

Il regarda avec circonspection l'homme en face de lui. Il supposait que si Missouri l'invitait ainsi à l'intérieur de sa maison et paraissait aussi poli avec lui, c'était parce qu'elle lui faisait relativement confiance mais lui ne le connaissait pas, aussi ne pouvait-il juger par lui-même – et c'était hors de question qu'il lui fasse confiance dans de telles conditions. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être possédé à ce qu'il en savait.

- Il n'est pas possédé, Dean, le corrigea la médium, une fausse note d'exaspération dans la voix.

- Je dois faire quoi pour avoir un passe spécial qui t'empêcherait de lire dans mes pensées ?

- Rêve !

Puis il se rendit compte d'une chose – deux en fait – l'homme n'avait pas sourcillé lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de possession, et pas plus lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet de la télépathie. Peut-être tirait-il des conclusions trop vite, mais au vu de sa carrure…

- T'es un chasseur ?!

- J'ai dû oublier la discrétion quelque part dans ton enseignement, soupira la médium.

Puis :

- C'est un inconnu, la politesse voudrait que tu le vouvoies.

Mais Dean ne prêtait plus attention à ses remarques. Bien sûr, il avait déjà parlé avec le pasteur Jim, mais c'était différent ; il était une sorte de modèle inatteignable de par son statut religieux. Alors que là… C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un chasseur tel que lui aimerait devenir.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas de ça Missouri, ça me fait me sentir vieux de toute façon.

L'homme – Zaccheus – passa la main dans ses courts cheveux et les ébouriffa un peu plus. Puis tenta d'étouffer un bâillement.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ?

- Il doit rester quelques gâteaux comestibles, malgré la tentative de Dean de les assassiner !

- Techniquement, les cookies n'étaient pas vivants, donc je n'ai pas pu les assassiner.

- Sale gosse !

Zacch éclata de rire et son visage se fit aussitôt plus détendu. Cela le rassurait un peu, à vrai dire. Dean avait peur de savoir à quoi ressemblait un chasseur accompli, il avait peur que ce ne soit que des hommes aigris et acariâtres et que ce soit ce qu'il allait devenir – bien que si tel était le prix pour sauver son petit frère, c'était ce qu'il deviendrait sans la moindre hésitation.

Il souriait toujours lorsque Missouri revint avec une assiette remplie de cookies et qu'il l'esquiva alors qu'elle essayait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux pour le remercier d'avoir nettoyé la pièce.

- Alors, je ne savais pas que tu avais un pensionnaire ici, reprit le chasseur avec un signe de tête dans sa direction.

- Ne parle pas de malheurs, répliqua aussitôt la médium. Il n'est là qu'une heure par jour et encore heureux ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter beaucoup plus longtemps ! Il se débrouille très bien pour tout dévaster dans ce laps de temps, je ne veux même pas imaginer comment ce serait dans l'hypothèse où il habiterait ici de manière permanente !

Et, de nouveau, Dean leva les yeux au ciel – le nombre de fois qu'il pouvait utiliser cette expression particulière lorsqu'il venait ici ! Cela ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir le sourire de Missouri, qui en disait bien plus que ses paroles – et tout le contraire.

Zacch souriait en les regardant, amusé par leurs simagrées. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander pourquoi Dean venait ici tous les jours une heure durant.

- Tu l'entraînes ?

- Oui, mais pas de la façon dont tu l'entends.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Il avait prononcé ses paroles de manière précautionneuse, comme s'il n'était pas certain de l'impact qu'ils auraient. Pourtant, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il dévisageait son hôte. Il y avait quelque chose d'intense, et d'un peu terrifiant, dans la manière qu'il avait de fixer Missouri. Il n'était pas sûr que lui aurait pu soutenir un tel regard – mais la médium ne broncha pas.

- Pourquoi… Comment est-ce que tu as _pu_… ?

Dean ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient avec exactitude, mais il savait que c'était à propos de lui – ce qui n'était pas dur à deviner. Vu la rapidité avec laquelle le visage de Zacch s'était fait livide, il n'avait aucun doute que celui-ci soit dans une colère noire. Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à appréhender, c'était pourquoi il était en colère par rapport à lui ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de juger de nos décisions Zacch, si tu ne peux pas l'accepter, la porte est grande ouverte.

Il n'avait jamais vu Missouri autant en colère, à part la fois où il s'était rendu en bus dans le village d'à côté pour aller voir la maison hantée dont tout le monde parlait à l'école. Il avait loupé le dernier car pour rentrer et c'était la médium qui l'avait retrouvé. Elle l'avait couvert auprès de ses parents mais, à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait la scène, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit son père qui lui ait mis la main dessus. En plus la maison n'avait même pas été hantée – mais il supposait que c'était hors propos.

Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir petit face à eux. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il put – il prit la parole.

- Si vous voulez vous battre, c'est dehors. Je viens pas de nettoyer la cuisine pour rien !

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et les regarda d'un air déterminé – sentiment qu'il était loin de ressentir mais, de nouveau, c'était hors propos.

Cela ne détendit pas l'ambiance mais ils arrêtèrent au moins de se foudroyer mutuellement du regard. Il sentait que l'heure allait être longue…

oOo

Missouri salua Mary et adressa un clin d'œil à Dean avant de refermer la porte. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de claquer que, déjà, Zaccheus se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Maintenant, je veux des explications ! Ce gamin n'a pas même dix ans et il a une famille, vraisemblablement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête d'avoir accepté ?! Si des parents venaient me demander d'entraîner leur fils, je leur dirai d'aller se faire voir, et certainement pas aussi poliment que ça !

- Les parents ne sont pas au courant.

Cela lui permit de grappiller quelques instants de silence alors que le chasseur la dévisageait, trop choqué pour parvenir à articuler quoique ce soit.

Le silence avant la tempête.

- QUOI ?!?!

Elle se détourna et retourna dans la cuisine où elle mit de l'eau à chauffer pour se préparer un thé, sans faire attention à son invité qui l'y avait suivie. Elle ne se tourna vers lui qu'une fois cela fait, observant Zacch, appuyé de son épaule droite contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et l'expression fermée. Il n'avait plus rien du gamin paumé qu'il était la première fois qu'elle était allée le voir. Et dire que c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

- Tu ne connais pas les circonstances, tu ne sais même pas dans quel état mental était Dean avant que Jim et moi le trouvions. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que je fais mais je pense que l'on a malgré tout pris la bonne décision.

- Missouri… J'avais dix-neuf ans lorsque j'ai décidé de devenir chasseur et rétrospectivement je ne savais absolument pas dans quoi je m'embarquais.

- Parle-lui. Tu vas rester une ou deux semaines, non ?

Il acquiesça avec circonspection.

- Je vous laisserai tous les deux. Apprends à le connaître. On en reparlera avant que tu partes.

oOo

Dean sortit de la voiture après un dernier sourire et claqua la portière derrière lui. Maintenant sa mère – ou son père – ne descendait plus à chaque fois pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. La voiture ne démarra qu'une fois qu'il eut frappé à la porte – quatre coups – et que le battant se soit ouvert. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autres – ce n'était pas comme si Missouri ne le tuerait pas si jamais il ne venait pas – aussi ne comprenait-il pas pourquoi ils attendaient à chaque fois.

Seulement ce ne fut pas la médium qui vint lui ouvrir mais le chasseur qu'il avait vu la veille. Il fronça les sourcils mais pénétra tout de même dans la maison. Il n'entendait pas son "mentor", pas de bruits dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, et encore moins venant de l'étage.

- Missouri n'est pas là ?!

- Partie faire ses courses, lui répondit Zacch avec un grand sourire. Je suis celui qui s'occupera de toi !

- S'occuper… Ce n'est pas d'une baby-sitter dont j'ai besoin, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire dérisoire, en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour "m'occuper" ?

- Je pensais qu'on pouvait parler, répondit le chasseur sans relever sa remarque. Il s'assit à son tour, de telle sorte qu'il lui faisait face.

- De quoi ?

Il s'attendait au pire là. Il ne le sentait, mais alors, vraiment pas.

- De l'école, de tes amis, ta famille si tu veux.

Cette fois il ne put retenir un reniflement méprisant. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il lui dessine une jolie maison avec des nuages et des fleurs partout ?! Sans oublier le soleil non plus d'ailleurs, sinon cela signifiait qu'il était déséquilibré et souffrait d'un manque affectif.

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, il attrapa son sac d'école et sortit les derniers articles de presse qu'il venait de recevoir de la part du pasteur. Depuis son anniversaire, Jim lui envoyait régulièrement des coupures d'articles étranges. Il devait alors recouper les événements et proposer des hypothèses quant à l'identité de la créature qui était à l'origine de ces faits, l'endroit où elle se cachait et comment arrêter les meurtres ou les disparitions.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de Missouri ?! Peut-être que parvenir à lire les pensées de tout le monde comme elle le faisait la perturbait plus qu'il ne le pensait…

o0o

Dean, comme il en avait l'habitude, adressa un sourire à son père – qui, pour une fois, l'avait conduit – et sortit de la voiture. Il ne pouvait que croiser les doigts en espérant que Missouri soit là – pas une heure de plus à supporter d'être scruté par Zacch !

Il marcha jusque la porte d'entrée sur laquelle il frappa quatre coups avec circonspection. Et, ainsi qu'il s'en doutait, ce fut le chasseur qui vint lui ouvrir. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si depuis qu'il était tout petit il n'avait pas l'habitude que les choses se passent à l'opposé de ce qu'il souhaitait. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à remettre dans son sac les articles du pasteur Jim.

- Entre.

Il le suivit sans un mot jusque dans la cuisine où il prit place autour de la table.

- Je suppose que Missouri est encore en train de faire ses courses, lança-t-il avant que l'homme en face de lui ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Zacch le fixa une seconde, les yeux ronds, avant de se mettre à rire. Il retourna alors une chaise et s'y assit à califourchon pour lui faire face.

- D'accord, je rends les armes, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Apprendre à me battre. Avec des armes.

Dean n'osait pas le lâcher des yeux, le suivant du regard avec circonspection. Pour peu qu'il change une nouvelle fois d'avis…

- Si je fais ça, Missouri me tuera. Et il suffit qu'elle te regarde pour qu'elle sache.

- Tu peux parler, il suffit qu'elle _te_ regarde pour qu'elle sache !

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Le chasseur lui offrit un sourire suffisant alors qu'il le regardait d'un air narquois. Pourtant, il n'y prêta aucune attention parce que…

- C'est possible de bloquer un télépathe ?!

- Bien sûr.

- Et… ça marche aussi avec les démons ?

Zacch perdit totalement son expression railleuse pour le regarder avec sérieux. Les sourcils froncés, les mouvements emprunts de réserve, il acquiesça.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire du coup !!

Et son propre sourire étira un peu plus ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

oOo

Ce gamin apprenait à une vitesse incroyable. Les voilà, six jours plus tard, et il maîtrisait parfaitement les bases. Le reste n'était qu'habitude et, d'ici quelques années, s'il continuait ainsi, il maîtriserait parfaitement ce bouclier – mieux que lui, même, vu qu'il avait commencé beaucoup plus jeune. Car cette protection relevait avant tout du fait que la personne ne devait pas en être _consciente_ et y penser à tout instant.

Et, malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Zacch n'était pas plus près de commencer à comprendre Dean. C'était frustrant, surtout en considérant qu'il avait généralement un bon contact avec les enfants lors de ses missions – et que Dean avait semblé _extatique_ en apprenant qu'il était un chasseur.

- Ca y est. Pour le reste, ce sera à toi de t'exercer Dean.

Le gamin acquiesça et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, son torse courbé alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Zacch venait de le faire courir et de lui faire exécuter diverses cabrioles tout en l'intimant de réguler ses pensées. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il soit maintenant fatigué. Les enfants – et même les adultes – avaient l'habitude, lorsqu'ils courraient, de ne rien faire d'autre, soit plus précisément, de ne pas _penser_. Or Zacch venait de lui demander de faire les _deux_ en même temps, pendant presque une heure durant.

- Allez, viens, je te paie un jus d'orange avant que ta mère ne vienne te rechercher.

- Sachant que tu vas utiliser la cuisine de Missouri, je ne pense pas que « payer » soit approprié.

- Sale mioche !

- Ce n'est pas l'expression de Missouri ça aussi ?

- Grrrrr !

Cela lui valut un sourire, et sans doute le fait de se faire remballer par un gamin de huit ans en valait le coup finalement parce que, s'il devait décrire ce qu'il savait de Dean en un mot, ce serait probablement attachant.

- Bon, et ce jus d'orange ?

Finalement, il retirait ce qu'il venait de penser.

oOo

- Et Sammy s'amusait à compter jusque vingt-cinq, en reprenant au début à chaque fois qu'il arrivait à la fin. Maman nous a appelés pour souper et Sammy lui a demandé son âge. Il lui a dit qu'elle était tellement _vieille_ qu'il ne savait pas compter jusque là. Alors maman a…

On tapa deux fois à la porte et Dean se tut aussitôt. Et dire qu'il commençait à parler de lui – de son petit frère en fait, mais c'était le mieux qu'il avait réussi pour le moment.

- Ca doit être maman.

- Reste assis, je vais ouvrir la porte.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil exprimant clairement qu'il n'en voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt mais que si cela l'amusait, qu'il s'exécute.

- Tu ne veux pas le tablier pour avoir la parure complète du bon hôte ?

_God_. Zacch ne savait même pas si cela valait le coup de le traiter de sale gamin, pour l'effet que cela semblait lui faire.

- Tu sembles bien t'y connaître niveau tablier, non ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant ostensiblement de lui, avant de se lever et d'aller lui-même accueillir le nouveau venu.

- Hey Sweetie.

Une voix de femme – _Mrs Winchester_ – s'éleva du couloir juste avant qu'il n'ouvre, à son tour, la porte menant à l'entrée. Il la vit alors, penchée en avant de telle sorte que Dean puisse l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle se leva ensuite et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- J'espère que tu as été sage p'tit monstre !

- Je suis _toujours_ sage !

- Répète ça quelques milliers de fois, et on te croira peut-être ! s'exclama-t-il alors en souriant.

L'attention des deux se braqua aussitôt sur lui, Dean le foudroyant sur place et sa mère le questionnant gentiment du regard.

- Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Zaccheus, le neveu de Missouri.

Il tendit sa main et Mary l'accepta, son sourire un peu plus chaleureux.

- J'espère que Dean s'est bien tenu.

Il adressa alors un clin d'œil à l'enfant avant d'acquiescer.

- Je suis désolée, mais nous allons devoir prendre congés. La fête de Kate doit déjà avoir commencé, Dean.

Et là, _là_, le blond eut l'expression la plus enfantine qu'il l'ait vu arborer jusque là. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et _bouda_.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

A la manière dont Mary se passa une main dans les cheveux, Zacch en conclut que ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion.

- Ton père et moi ne sommes pas là ce soir, et Sam est déjà parti chez tes grands-parents. Tu ne peux pas rester seul à la maison. La mère de Kate m'a dit que sa fille serait ravie si tu venais.

Cela n'eut pour seul effet que de renfrogner encore un peu plus l'enfant.

- Je voulais rester avec Sammy.

Zacch comprit enfin que ce à quoi il assistait n'était pas un caprice – pas entièrement en tout cas – mais que Dean était réellement inquiet pour son petit frère. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était préoccupé.

- Dean, tu n'étais pas là lorsque tes grands-parents sont passés, et ton père et moi n'avons pas le temps de te conduire là-bas.

- Maman, s'il te…

Mary ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le coupant en prononçant son prénom de la manière que tout parent apprenait dès lors que leur enfant commençait à faire des bêtises.

- Mais j'aime pas Kate.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée si c'était réellement vrai, ou simplement une autre tentative pour éviter de se rendre à cette « soirée pyjama ». Avec les gamins, on ne savait jamais trop…

- Si cela vous arrange, Dean peut rester ici ce soir.

Mais après tout, il n'était pas contre une occasion supplémentaire de tenter de percer le mystère que restait pour lui Dean. Avait-il déjà mentionné qu'il devait être plus têtu qu'une mule ?

Maintenant, restait à convaincre sa mère que c'était une bonne idée.

oOo

Une fois que Missouri ait fini de copieusement engueuler Zacch pour son invitation, elle les envoya tous les deux préparer le deuxième lit de la chambre d'amis, les laissant se débrouiller pour trouver des draps propres.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça !

Le sourire de Dean ne fit que s'accentuer un peu plus. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait crier dessus par Missouri, il en profitait !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et évite le sale gosse cette fois, ça fait répétitif.

Il vit Zacch devenir rouge avant de peu à peu reprendre sa couleur originelle.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai invité à dormir ici ?

- Ta décision, pas la mienne, répondit-il en enlevant l'ancienne taie d'oreiller pour la remplacer par une autre, propre celle-ci. D'ailleurs, techniquement, ça aurait dû être celle de Missouri.

Le chasseur poussa un soupir d'exaspération et il ne put que rire face à cette expression. Ok, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort contre lui, alors qu'il voulait seulement l'aider, mais, premièrement, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, et deuxièmement, c'était _drôle_.

- Allez viens, Missouri doit s'être calmée maintenant. Crois-moi, elle se met rapidement en colère, mais elle se calme aussi vite.

oOo

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais joué au poker ? questionna, pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, Zacch.

Missouri ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réflexion. Ce n'était pas que Dean était imbattable, loin de là même, mais ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il comprenne aussi _vite_ ce jeu. C'était un jeu d'adultes avant tout, et pourtant, Dean bluffait à la perfection.

- _Non_, Zacch, je n'ai jamais joué avant. Par contre, pourquoi joue-t-on au _poker_ avec une médium ?!

Et, d'un coup, Missouri eut deux visages accusateurs tournés vers elle, comme si tout cela avait été son idée.

- Si je me souviens bien, Zaccheus Farhard, c'était _ton_ idée de jouer au poker, donc ne me regarde pas comme ça. Quant à toi, Dean Winchester, tu peux toujours aller te coucher si tu n'es pas content !

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis ces deux _gamins_ prirent une expression repentante.

- C'était à qui de distribuer ?

Dean prit un air innocent et, étant à sa gauche et dans la mesure où elle venait de battre les cartes, attrapa le paquet et en distribua cinq à chacun. Faisant comme si l'heure à laquelle il devait normalement aller se coucher n'était pas passée depuis deux heures au moins.

oOo

Zacch ouvrit les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières sans bouger. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, et il n'avait pas encore déterminé quoi. Il s'était endormi profondément, sans crainte pour sa sécurité dans la mesure où il se trouvait chez Missouri et qu'il n'y avait guère d'endroits plus protégés aux Etats-Unis. Peut-être cela avait-il été une erreur. Mais restait à savoir ce qui avait pu percer les protections de la médium.

Puis il perçut ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Dean était en train de faire un cauchemar.

Il se leva sans bruits et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du gamin avant de le secouer doucement. Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant sur le coup de la surprise. Son pyjama était trempé de sueur et ses yeux ne restaient pas en place, scannant chaque coin de la pièce avec terreur.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Dean, c'est fini maintenant.

- Où est Sammy ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Il attrapa soudainement son t-shirt, l'agrippant de toutes ses forces.

- Est-ce que le Monstre l'a eu ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le protéger et…

- Hé, Dean, tout va bien. Ton petit frère est chez tes grands-parents ce soir, et il doit dormir à poings fermés en ce moment. Il n'y pas de monstre ici.

- Non, non, non. Il a dit qu'il viendrait rechercher Sam et que je n'arriverai pas à le protéger et il faut que je sois là et…

Il se tut subitement.

- Désolé, ce n'était qu'un _stupide cauchemar_.

Sans un mot de plus, il se rallongea en lui tournant le dos, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il refusait de continuer la conversation.

Zacch l'observa alors, sans parler également. Dean était roulé en boule, prenant le moins de place possible tout en ne voulant pas avoir l'air de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. De plus, ses épaules étaient encore secouées d'un léger tremblement. C'était évident que le gamin ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir ce soir.

Il soupira. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi têtu à _huit ans _!!! Qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsqu'il en aurait vingt ?

- Comme tu m'as réveillé et que, vu mon grand âge, je ne réussirai pas à me rendormir, tu vas devoir supporter ma musique !

Il traversa de nouveau la pièce et alluma la radio. Il la baissa alors suffisamment pour ne pas qu'elle dérange Missouri et alla se rallonger après avoir attrapé un bouquin. Ses côtes le faisaient encore souffrir un peu, suite à sa dernière chasse, et il n'était pas encore capable de tenir toute une nuit sans sommeil, alors autant se mettre comme il était le plus confortable.

La forme cachée sous les couvertures qu'était devenu Dean continuait à trembler, alors, agissant comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il se mit à hummer en rythme avec le chanteur de Black Sabbath _Children of the sea_.

Et, un quart d'heure plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux.

oOo

Zacch grogna en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Il s'était endormi alors qu'il était à moitié allongé, à moitié assis sur son lit et ses côtes n'avaient définitivement pas apprécié. Il se secoua mentalement alors qu'il obligeait son corps à bouger. C'était peut-être temps qu'il reprenne la route après tout, il avait des recherches à faire, des livres à trouver et des armes à acheter.

Il se mit enfin debout et remarqua alors que Dean était déjà levé et avait quitté leur chambre, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte – ok, il était temps qu'il reprenne l'entraînement sérieusement.

Une douche, et il irait voir où était et comment allait le p'tit monstre.

oOo

- Sammy !

Dean se précipita vers son petit frère, sans faire attention aux personnes présentes, sans même s'en soucier. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, l'inspecta pendant quelques instants pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, puis l'enveloppa dans un énorme câlin. Le petit garçon de quatre ans se laissa bien volontairement faire, et retourna avec autant de ferveur l'étreinte.

Puis, une fois qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés, il se mit à babiller joyeusement, racontant sans interruption ce qui s'était passé la veille chez ses grands-parents, ponctué de « tu m'as manqué Dean ! ».

Zacch observa la scène de loin, souriant poliment à Mary qui regardait ses enfants avec bienveillance. Le sourire qu'adressait l'aîné à son petit frère était stupéfiant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir agi de même avec son frère lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Il se souvenait des blagues, des disputes, d'avoir adoré son jumeau tout en trouvant qu'il était la personne la plus _exaspérante_ du monde, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu sacrifier autant à cette époque que Dean le faisait actuellement.

Missouri invita la petite famille Winchester à prendre le café chez elle, ce que Mary accepta après quelques hésitations.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Zacch pour réaliser qu'il était le point de mire d'un regard _très _perçant, celui de Sammy. Il se tourna vers le gamin pour faire face à un sourire angélique, juste avant qu'il ne se trouve assailli par un flot de paroles.

oOo

- Je pars demain.

La maison était _calme_ maintenant que la famille Winchester était partie.

- Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux tu sais, lui répondit Missouri avant de lui tendre une autre assiette qu'elle venait de laver, assiette qu'il s'appliqua à essuyer.

- Je sais.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, et Zacch sut ce que la voyante allait lui demander avant même qu'elle ne le fasse.

- Que penses-tu de ma décision d'entraîner Dean alors ?

Il ne répondit pas et pourtant, son silence fut une réponse suffisante.

Fini en mai 2008

_Note :_

Il n'y a pas de connotation particulière pour la chanson _Children of the sea_ de Black Sabbath, c'est juste la chanson que j'écoute en boucle actuellement !

Alors, pas beaucoup d'interactions entre Sam et Dean, je m'en rends bien compte, mais je me rattraperai dans le prochain chapitre !


End file.
